


If At First You Don’t Succed, Make A Group Chat

by Cinnamon256



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cloud is an overprotective bf, F/M, Group chat, I Tried, I’ll try to update tags when I can, M/M, Multi, Updates Will Be Slow, bass is a hacker piece of crap, inkling in the first chap is named Orange, lucina and Rosalina correct everyone’s grammar, pit And inkling use way to many emojis, that ain’t a creative name but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon256/pseuds/Cinnamon256
Summary: What do you do when your bored outta your mind? That’s a question on little Pit’s mind. So what does he do? Make a group chat!Chaos, awkward convos, puns, two princesses who correct everyone and everything, and lots of confusion pursue





	If At First You Don’t Succed, Make A Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I can’t think up stuff for my two books? Create a new one based off of Super Smash Bros! :D
> 
> Also, SSB Ultimate characters are in this soooooo yea.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

.Pit has created a chat room.

.Pit has added Palutena, Dark Pit, Megaman, Sonic, Inkling, Bayonetta, Lucina, and Rosalina to the group chat.

Pit: Hey guys! ＼(^o^)／

Inkling: Heya Pit! ＼(^-^ )

Sonic: sup

Bayonetta: why was I added to this

Megaman: Beats me Bayo

Lucina: Hello, everyone.

Pit: You gonna say anything Pitto?

Dark Pit: DONT CALL ME THAT PIT STAIN

Palutena: aaaaand there it is

Rosalina: If I may ask, why did you make this group chat?

Pit: Well I wanted to have a way to talk to everyone at once so a group chat is a great idea!

Lucina: That is a smart idea, but what if we’re in a battle?

Pit: Then you’ll just have to suffer ( ◠‿◠ )

Inkling: What the shell Pit? ಠ_ಠ

Megaman: ...

Sonic: welp thats reassuring

Bayonetta: eh I could rly care less

Bayonetta: also rosalina how come you and lucina r using perfect grammar in a group chat of all places

Lucina: Well...what’s wrong with using grammar?

Rosalina: Bayonetta, “rly” is spelled really and “r” is spelled are.

Palutena: aaaaand heres the grammar and spelling police

Sonic: i dont get it...

Lucina: It’s spelled “and” and “here’s”, Palutena.

Lucina: Also, Sonic, capitalize the “I” and spell “don’t” right next time. Okay?

Palutena: see what i mean?

Sonic: oh ok now i get it

Sonic: sooooooo now what

.Dark Pit’s name has been changed to My Chemical Romance.

My Chemical Romance: WHAT

Sonic: oh my mobius XD

Pit: ( ＾∀＾)

Inkling: Wait you can change people’s usernames? (・・?)

Palutena: oh my me

Lucina: Well, whoever changed his username is gonna die.

Rosalina: I have a bad feeling about this...

Megaman: Me too Rosalina

Bayonetta: oh is little pitto angry

My Chemical Romance: YOU DID THIS DIDNT YOU

Bayonetta: nope

Bayonetta: palutena and pit probably did though

My Chemical Romance: PIT STAIN I SWEAR TO HADES

Pit: IT WASNT ME OR LADY PALUTENA THO (･_･;

Lucina: “Wasn’t” and “though”, Pit. We talked about this.

My Chemical Romance: LIKE HELL IT WASNT

Rosalina: It’s “wasn’t”, Pitto.

Megaman: Wait im gonna add someone who might be able to figure this out

Inkling: Oh thank kraken

.Megaman has added Robin to the group chat.

Robin: Uhhh what’s going on?

Megaman: We’re trying to figure out who changed Pitto’s username

Robin: Sooo you guys wanted my help?

Lucina: Precisely.

Sonic: i guess you could say that

Palutena: now lets figure this out before pitto’s username is changed again

.My Chemical Romance’s name has been changed to Hello Darkness My Old Friend.

Palutena: nvm

Hello Darkness My Old Friend: OH COME ON

Pit: oh my goodness this is so much better o(^o^)o

Inkling: Ikr this is amazing o(^-^)o

Robin: I think I know who it is

.Hello Darkness My Old Friend’s name has been changed to Says The Always Clueless Tactician.

Robin: Hey! ;-;

Inkling: Whoa wait what (°_°)

.Says The Always Clueless Tactician’s name has been changed to Its Tru Tho And U Know It.

.Robin has left the group chat.

.Its Tru Tho And U Know It’s name has been changed to What A Loser.

What A Loser: Ok stop changing my name

Palutena: well that wasnt very nice...

Pit: I don’t think a group chat was the best idea anymore... (o o;)

Inkling: This is no longer funny whoever it is (-_-)

Bayonetta: it is funny tho

Rosalina: And why is that, Bayo?

Bayonetta: because it is true

Sonic: ...

Sonic: guys i think we found the culprit

Sonic: where is robin’s man

Lucina: Finally you use a correct form of grammar.

.Cloud has joined the group chat.

Cloud: Um does anyone know why I can hear Robin crying through the wall rn?

What A Loser: Someone keeps changing my username and used it to make fun of Robin

Cloud: ...

Inkling: Cloud? U okay dude?

Cloud: ALRIGHT WHO’S THE CULPRIT?!

Megaman: I’m pretty sure it’s Bayo

Bayonetta: u kno it isnt me

Bayonetta: i may be a jerk at times but come on cut me some slack

Rosalina: Palutena? Can’t you use your “divine powers” and figure this out?

Palutena: well yeah

Sonic: wait YOU CAN DO THAT?!

What A Loser: SO WE JUST SPENT A WHOLE LOTTA TIME TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT WHEN YOU COULDVE JUST SOLVED IT FROM THE BEGINNING?!

Megaman: WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM US?!

Palutena: a lot actually

Inkling: Spill the TEEEEAAAA

Palutena: youre in a secret relationship with Lucas (T-T)

Bayonetta: wait what

Inkling: (.//////.)

.Inkling has left the chat.

Palutena: oh come on it wasnt even that big of a secret

What A Loser: maybe she went to Lucas and tell him that their secret is out

Pit: Actually Orange just came into my room

Pit: She said that she somehow got logged out :/

Megaman: Well thats weird :/

Bass: Oh it actually worked

Sonic: who the hell

Bayonetta: pit did you add him

Pit: I don’t remember adding him... (o_o)

Megaman: Bass wHY

Bass: Cant I have some fun

Megaman: Not when its making fun of someone else

Sonic: ok im confused whos bass

Rosalina: One of the people that join in Megaman’s finale smash.

Lucina: I’m confused as to why he’s in this chat when Pit didn’t add him.

Bass: Imma robot

Bass: Im gonna use my ability to hack into electrical objects at some point

Bayonetta: well i know how to stop it

Bass: Oh rly

.Bayonetta has left the chat.

Pit: Did she get kicked out too?

Palutena: she sent me a text saying that she left herself

Palutena: apparently that was her grand plan

Sonic: well she isnt wrong

Sonic: its a good plan

Pit: Okie doki (｀_´)ゞ

What A Loser: Stop making weird faces with the keyboard thingy

Pit: NEVER! ✌︎('ω')✌︎

.Pit has left the chat.

What A Loser: Imma go kill him

.What A Loser has left the chat.

Palutena: i should probably go stop them before a fight breaks out...

Lucina: Yeah, you go do that.

.Palutena and Lucina have left the chat.

Sonic: welp this chat was fun while it lasted

.Sonic has left the chat.

Megaman: Hey Cloud? U still here?

Cloud: Yeah I just got back. Why?

Megaman: Bass was the one making fun of Robin :/

Rosalina: But Bass isn’t a fighter so you can’t actually get your revenge yet.

Cloud: Oh okay.

Rosalina: You’re still going to go hunt him down though, aren’t you? 

Cloud: Yep.

.Cloud has left the chat.

Megaman: Ike just texted me saying that he wants to battle

Rosalina: Good luck, Rock.

Megaman: Thx Rose

.Megaman has left the chat.

Rosalina: Looks like I’m the only one left.

Bass: Im still here ya know

.Rosalina has left the chat.

Bass: Damnit


End file.
